


The Effects of December Twenty Sixth

by Inyx_Dawn



Series: The Effects 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyx_Dawn/pseuds/Inyx_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry thought Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were special, he would be pleasantly surprised when December 26th arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The day after Harry and Charlie's 'night of passion' was rather low key and sluggish. The two lovers had rolled out of bed sometime after noon, and took a slow, hot shower that lasted a good two hours. After that, the two were hard pressed to find any time for themselves.

* * *

When Ron woke up the morning after Christmas, he felt rejuvenated and refreshed. He jumped out of bed, and hummed as Bill grumbled out something about it being too early.

He made his way happily toward the Burrow's only upstairs bathroom. Unfortunately it was occupied so the fiery teenager sat on the floor and leaned up against the side wall. However, just as he was starting to get bored, he heard something strange coming from inside the room. Pressing his ear against the wooden door, Ron listened closer.

A husky voice murmured, "I love you, Harry. _Inima mea, viata mea, iubirea mea_."

A slight sniffing sound made its way past the water's thundering music. "I love you too, Charlie."

Ron scrambled back from the door as moans and whimpers whispered their way under the board.

And as the Boy Who Lived's Best Friend scurried down to the downstairs bathroom, all he could think was, 'Well there went my good day.'

* * *

The entire household seemed to be keeping an eye on them, making it impossible to sneak away or generally do anything.. As such, Charlie sadly told Harry that they should probably try and stay away from each other for the day.

A sorrowful Harry walked off soon after, not so much angry at Charlie as everyone else.

* * *

Bill had known Charlie since he himself was five. That was when they had become brothers. Most siblings didn't look at it like this, that until one's existence, you're not fully related. But that was how Bill saw it.

As a baby, Charlie's auburn hair grew in red curly tufts. It wasn't until he had turned four that his hair started growing in straight and messy. In some ways, Bill supposed, his brother's hair resembled Harry's.

Charlie had been a second year when Bill graduated from Hogwarts. And just as he had stepped out of those massive doors, Bill was gone; to Egypt so that he could be a curse breaker. That was how he and his younger brother were alike: they had both entered dangerous careers.

No matter what may have happened in Charlie's twenty three years, Bill had always loved him. He was his little brother. And he always would be.

* * *

At breakfast, Harry was met with an exhausted looking Molly and a blushing Ginny. The latter didn't surprise the boy in the least; however, the Weasley matriarch was normally smiling and cheery.

Shrugging it off as he himself wasn't in the greatest mood, Harry gloomily started on his eggs and bacon.

* * *

Ginny wasn't a bumbling fan girl, regardless what everyone else might think. Ever since her older brother had seen her once prince, she had known. Could see the almost tangible emotions swirling in his eyes, endlessly. And that was how Harry had stopped being her dream.

Her brother had been there for her even after he had left home to go work with the dragons in Romania. He was the only one who truly understood how it was to be the odd one out, even though he always had Bill. Just as she was the only daughter in a family of eight, Charlie was the only gay in the family.

The signs were obvious; especially during the past couple days. Charlie couldn't seem to keep his hands off the verdant eyed savior on Christmas Eve, and, if Harry's and Charlie's silent innuendos were anything to go by, those hands had been everywhere.

Now, seeing as this was her brother, even thinking about what they probably did last night made her extremely queasy. However, that didn't stop Ginny from being happy for him

As the young girl raised her blushing face to look at the boy across from her, only one thought whispered through her mind, 'Take good care of him, Harry. Be his lucky star.'

* * *

Arthur loved his family more than anything. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do or wouldn't give for their happiness. So when one of his sons had told him that he was gay, Arthur supported him like the good father he had always tried to be. And he truly was proud of his son.

He had never been ashamed of Charlie, never hiding his son's sexual preference, but respecting Charlie's privacy enough to not blurt it out to the world.

In Charlie's light hazel eyes, Arthur could see the adoration glazing over his son's irises whenever he looked upon one Harry Potter.

Arthur knew that the age difference was gaping, but he also knew love when he saw it. Or, at least, potential love. So he would stand back and watch, praying that maybe at last his 'son' could be happy; and maybe it could be with Charlie.

As Arthur watched Charlie and Harry exchange heated and longing glances, he whispered, "Be happy, you two."


	2. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Harry thought Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were special, he would be pleasantly surprised when December 26th arrived.

The morning of December twenty-sixth dawned bright as Harry snuggled closer to Charlie. Taking a deep breath of the man's scent – a strange combination of a husky musk and rain – Harry smiled happily. 

Questions suddenly raced violently through his mind, each one blending into the next until a harsh wave of confusion settled over him.

It wasn't until a strong arm tightened itself around his waist that he forced himself out of his thoughts, and a calm enveloped him.

" _Charlie_...," Harry whispered, his mouth parted slightly as he gazed into intense hazel eyes.

The man leaned forward until his lips were a hair away from the boy. "Good morning, _Harry_ ," he purred.

Harry moaned quietly as Charlie pressed heated lips against his own. A coiling fire burned pleasantly throughout his body, and his skin slowly developed a light dust of goose bumps.

Those soft lips detached carefully from his, and Harry let out a groan of protest. A deep chuckle resounded from above him, and Harry opened his eyes slightly, blushing heavily.

Charlie grinned and grabbed a hold of the boy, placing him bridal style in his arms.

Harry growled and started struggling. "I can move you know!"

The man smirked and placed him down, watching, amused, as Harry let out a yelp of pain as the aches of last night settled in. Charlie once again picked his small lover up, carefully, and led him to the bathroom causing an enticing red to dust across Harry's once alabaster cheeks.

Charlie grinned mischievously, setting Harry down delicately on the counter top as he started the water. Once the water was warm enough, the man grabbed the teen and pulled him into the tub, closing the curtains silently behind him.

As Harry looked up at his new lover, he noticed their differences. Carefully, as if fearing that Charlie would get angry, Harry took hold of the dragon tamer's much larger hand, placing his own and Charlie's even against each other. Harry's small hand seemed to be almost swallowed by the man's.

Frowning slightly, Charlie interlaced their hands and pulled them towards his lips. Kissing Harry's softly, he whispered, "I love you. _Inima mea, viata mea, iubirea mea_."

Watery emerald eyes stared up at the handsome man that had haunted his dreams since the year before. His auburn hair was flat against his face and neck, the water turning it almost black. His muscled chest was gleaming slightly in the dim light and glittering with droplets of water. Looking up at Charlie's face, he met warm and honest hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Charlie," he spoke quietly, sniffing slightly.

Charlie smiled gently, letting their hands fall but not parting them. Suddenly, his eyes grew playful as a grin made its way to his face.

"Hey, _Harry_ ," he purred, "Do you think you're up for another round?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T R A N S L A T I O N S**
> 
> Inima mea – My heart
> 
> Viata mea – My life
> 
> Iubirea mea – My love
> 
>  
> 
> **© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


	3. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Harry thought Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were special, he would be pleasantly surprised when December 26th arrived.

Harry couldn't help but to giggle, and he nodded shyly, glancing down at the tub floor. 

Charlie growled and placed a finger under the boy's chin, meeting wide jade eyes with his own.

"There's no need to be shy. I should think that after last night you'd be past that stage," the man said, grinning.

Charlie watched silently as Harry mentally gathered himself and almost absentmindedly nodded before jumping on the dragon tamer. Charlie's arms automatically went around the boy's waist to keep him steady while Harry busied himself with wrapping his legs around the man's waist, accidentally causing friction between there groins.

Charlie leaned back so that he was resting on the wall as he moaned under his breath, watching under hooded eyes as his young lover bit his lip and arched his back. The dragon tamer brushed his fingers lightly up and down Harry's spine which in turn made the boy groan and push himself closer to the man. Charlie smirked and chuckled huskily.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" he whispered.

"Ah...ye-OH!" he practically screeched as the boy felt a wet finger rub against the edges of his entrance.

Hearing his lover continue to moan and rub against his finger caused a chain reaction in Charlie. He growled and slammed the boy's body into the opposite wall before forcefully smashing his mouth against Harry's, leaving not a doubt in the boy's mind that Charlie loved him.

Harry purred into the man's mouth as Charlie's tongue lavishly placed attention to his own tongue, rubbing delightfully against it, almost mimicking their aching groins which were still trapped between there stomachs as Charlie continued to slowly grind his hips into Harry's thighs.

The boy pulled his lips away from his lover, gasping for air as Charlie trailed his kisses and nips down Harry's neck and collarbone while continuing to trace his lover's puckered hole.

"P-please! Charlie, I ne-ah need you!" Harry cried out.

The man grinned into the crook of the boy's neck before plunging his finger inside his lover. They both let out simultaneous moans at the feeling. Harry was pushing his arse into the finger to force more of the digit inside. Charlie shook himself out of his daze, but he couldn't help it. The feeling of Harry's muscles tightening around his finger just made him harder. Twisting his finger to the right, the man smirked as Harry gave out a loud cry.

' _Found it_ ,' he thought smugly.

Wriggling the digit a bit, Charlie took the finger out and shoved in two, moaning lightly at the sound of Harry's scream of delight.

"Ch-Charlie! Oh Merlin, please! S-stop teasing!" the boy pleaded.

The man grinned and grazed his lips across the long, flushed neck in front of him.

"As you wish," he whispered, pulling his fingers out, making Harry gasp.

He made scissor motions with his fingers, widening and loosening the ring of flesh to fit something much large. After a moment, Charlie placed a third finger in and moved them a bit more roughly. Harry made a loud guttural noise and trembled violently as the man's fingers hit his prostate.

Charlie moved his fingers a bit more and licked his lips as he looked at Harry. The teen had his eyes closed, his mouth was slightly open and a blush was painting his cheeks. Charlie moved his fingers slowly and watched as Harry arched his back and thrust his hips towards his hand with a yelp.

"Mo-aah-more," Harry muttered and felt a little drop of sweat glide down his face."Charlie, please...uhmm...I want you inside me, now! I want all of you, please!"

Charlie groans and stops the preperations, sliding his fingers out of his lover causing Harry to whimper at the loss. The man looked down on the vision before him. Harry's skin was flushed pink and he was trembling with desire, his green eyes glazed with salacious eagerness while breathing heavily.

"Gods, you are so gorgeous," the older male murmured huskily as he shook with want.

Charlie aligned his member carefully with the newly stretched hole and kissed Harry again while pushing himself in so that just the head was inside of the boy. Charlie trembled as he felt the tight ring of muscle clamp tightly around it. Taking care to take it slow as his lover was most likely still sore, Charlie held still, giving Harry time to readjust. The man sucked on the sensitive flesh near the boy's collar bone and Harry moaned softly.

Charlie felt the boy's muscles relax and Harry started to push back on the man, urging him to move. He took a steadying breath and pushed in slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover, and his sac was nestled against the heated flesh of the boy's arse. The dragon tamer inhaled shakily, keeping a firm control over his desire to just thrust madly in and out of the tight, velvet heat.

Harry whimpered slightly above him. "Move," he panted. "Please...God damn you, move!"

Charlie chuckled low in his throat and kissed him again, adjusting to Harry's tightening legs. He slowly pulled out until only an inch was left inside, and he pushed back in just as slowly, teasingly, creating a torturous rhythm. The man smirked at Harry's displeased groans.

He kept at it, angling his thrusts a bit differently on each stroke, skirting around the bundle of nerves buried deep within the boy's arse. Suddenly, Charlie thrust up and to the right, and Harry cried out, bringing his arms around the man's neck and pulling Charlie down for a passionate kiss.

Charlie's entire body trembled and he broke away, leaning his forehead against Harry's. Their heated breaths intermingled, and they stared into darkened, unfocused eyes.

All to soon Charlie felt his balls tighten and a hot coil of fire clenched deep in his abdomen. The man took hold of Harry's stiff erection and started to stroke it fervently. The boy moaned in delight at the dual sensations and squeezed his lover's shoulders. Charlie's thrusts became more and more frantic and spordic as he was on the verge of release, and he grabbed at Harry's arse, burying himself in deeper. His orgasm came hard, fast, and without warning, and he shuddered against Harry as the boy came at the same time, shooting jets of pearly white liquid onto their chests.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Harry slowly slid off of Charlie until he hit the bottom of the tub dragging the man with him. Charlie gripped onto the boy and brought him into his lap, caressing his lover's back and shoulders.

"I love you, Harry," Charlie whispered into his ear.

Harry shivered slightly and smiled. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **© 2009 Inyx Dawn**

**Author's Note:**

> **T R A N S L A T I O N S**
> 
>  
> 
> Inima mea – My heart
> 
> Viata mea – My life
> 
> Iubirea mea – My love
> 
>  
> 
> **© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


End file.
